


Swapping Instant Messages (With an Angel of the Lord)

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is bored and instigates a round of dirty messages via Instant Messaging with Castiel. This leads to some pretty heated sex in the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapping Instant Messages (With an Angel of the Lord)

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a dream I had. Why I was dreaming about Castiel swapping IM's with Dean, I'll never know, considering the last time I IM'ed someone myself was in college ten years ago ... XD

Dean watched the snow drifting in thick clumps past the library window, as he tapped his pen rhythmically against the tabletop. Before him, a computer monitor glowed ominously, filled with line upon line of text, all focussing upon Purgatory. Dean stifled a yawn behind one balled fist and tried to feign interest in the task at hand. Research had always been more like something Sam did, while Dean had chatted up girls and ate pie and greasy food. More recently, Dean‘s dating habits had changed, leading the elder Winchester to happily settle down in a steady relationship with Castiel, although his eating habits hadn't changed, much to Sam’s chagrin. The younger Winchester had decided eventually that he couldn’t have everything he wanted.

At the thought of Castiel, Dean cast a glance over the top of his monitor, to where Castiel was stationed on the other side of the computer island, tapping away at his own keyboard. The hunter watched his lover for a while, a gentle smile curving his lips at the sight of an angel of the Lord engaged in such an obviously human pursuit as surfing the internet. It had been at Sam’s insistence that Dean teach Castiel to use computers and how to properly navigate the internet, in order to help them with research time more efficiently. Sam’s reason had been that Castiel couldn’t always be called upon to be the get-to man in all cases, and that he had to knuckle down and do some hard graft on occasion.

Dean had taken to the task with alacrity, showing the angel how to boot up a computer and how to connect to the internet. Of course, his hand always lingered too long against the angel’s as they rested upon the computer mouse and he couldn’t be blamed for sneaking little snuggles and kisses before the glowing computer screen on occasion.

Castiel, of course, had been puzzled at first by the need of the task, but had slowly warmed to it especially after Dean had started touching him beneath the shade of a computer desk. The angel also proved to be an apt student, following Dean’s instructions perfectly and also drawing upon his vessel Jimmy’s knowledge of computers when Dean didn’t explain clearly enough or when the hunter became too distracted by Castiel’s perpetually hard dick and rubbed swift palms against his thick shaft.

Now, Castiel looked like any other human, confident with his abilities at the computer and Dean always smiled when he heard the occasional shuffling of cramped wings from behind Castiel’s computer screen, proving that appearances could indeed be deceptive.

On a whim, he opened up the appropriate window for instant messaging and calling over to Castiel - “Hey, Cas.”

Castiel didn’t immediately answer, too engrossed upon the words on his screen to take in his lover’s words.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean said, as he pinged a handy elastic band across at his lover that he’d picked up from nearby on the table.

Castiel looked up sharply when the elastic band bounced off his furrowed brow and he said - “Yes, Dean.”

“What computer station are you at?” Dean asked.

“17. Why?” Castel replied, gruff voice curious yet grave.

“You’ll see,” Dean said, with a secret grin to himself.

He started typing a message onto his own screen, before hitting send. Surprisingly, Castiel replied immediately, without being told how to use the instant messaging system - another trick learned from Jimmy, Dean supposed. Briefly he wondered what the ad time salesman could have messaged anyone about and quickly decided he didn’t want to know, in case of sordid secrets best left undiscovered. His eyes skimmed over Castiel’s return message, lips moving and forming the words daubed in black cursive upon his screen.

“Why do you wish to know what I’m wearing, Dean?” Castiel had typed. “You know what I’m wearing.”

“Indulge me,” Dean typed back. “I’m bored and need divine intervention.”

“I am wearing my usual attire,” came Castiel’s response. “A smart black suit and tan coat and a neatly pressed white shirt.”

“What are you wearing beneath your suit?” Dean enquired, with a secretive grin.

The response was a long time in coming, and Dean looked up to see a woman pondering for too long over the bookshelves behind Castiel. The hunter had received his answer as to why Castiel was taking so long.

“I’m wearing the panties you like seeing me in,” came Castiel’s eventual response, when the lady had moved on.

“Which ones? Describe them for me, sweetheart,” Dean hastily typed back.

“They are lacy, backed by satin, and they’re dark blue. You always say they match my eyes,” Castiel typed back dutifully.

“Do you like them?” Dean asked, with a grin and a lewd chuckle, unable to believe they were sending each other dirty instant messages over a library, and therefore very public, messaging system.

“Yes, very much so,” Castiel typed back. “I like how they feel on my skin and I like the look in your eyes when you see me wearing them.”

Dean leant back in his seat, hand covering his eyes as he felt his dick stiffen in his jeans, unable to believe that Castiel had just admitted that.

“You sly dog, Cas,” he muttered, words muffled from behind his hand as he scrubbed suddenly sweaty fingers across his too dry lips.

He looked back at his screen to see that Castiel had sent him another message.

“I love how you slowly undress me, hands slipping down the front of my panties,” the angel had typed.

Dean lifted himself over the top of the computer monitor and met Castiel’s calm blue eyed gaze head on. There was not a trace in the angel’s expression to say that he was even aroused, yet Dean could tell anyway that he was. There was always an arch lift to one of Castiel’s eyebrows whenever the angel was trying to keep a straight face and keep his arousal hidden beneath a blank expression. That eyebrow was artfully raised now. Dean grinned at him, knowing that his own poker face wasn’t anywhere near as good as Castiel’s.

“Go on,” Dean prompted, when Castiel’s flow of messages stopped. “What else do you like?”

“I like how you touch me, and how you make me feel when you pump your - “ and that was as far as Dean read.

“Okay, that’s it, Cas,” he said, aloud, voice strained as he stood. “We’re going outside, sweetheart.”

He moved awkwardly, dick rubbing against the front of his pants with every step that he took, underwear chafing against his painfully hard erection as he grabbed persuasively at Castiel’s shoulder. The angel turned soft doe eyes up to Dean’s, lips puckered into a perfect pout, cheeks flushed with arousal.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked, as he plumped himself down next to Castiel, arms filled with books.

“Never you mind,” Dean said, when Castiel finally stood, slender body pressed tightly against Dean’s. The hunter could feel the reason why Castiel had pressed so tightly against him, by the weight of his lover’s dick pressing against his thigh, indicating just how aroused the angel actually was. Dean imagined the way that Castiel’s dark blue panties stretched over his dick, satin and lace dripping wet with cum.

“Okay,” Sam said, slowly, picking up on the tension that hung in the air between the lovers like a thick and heavy curtain. “Be back soon, won’t you?”

“Can’t promise that,” Dean muttered, as he led Castiel hastily away by the hand.

Castiel held Dean’s hand in a firm, tight grip, fingers leaching against Dean’s in a choking grip, loosening his hold only when they’d passed from the hushed public area of the library to the more secluded reception. They moved on and walked out through the front door, sheltered by a glass roofed porch that was thick with snow.

Castiel stared at the white flakes that drifted past the entrance, eyes wide and entranced by the wintry scene spread out over the parking lot. Dean, however, wasn’t interested in the snow. He was more interested in the obviously still aroused angel by his side, nostrils flaring as he picked up the scent of Castiel’s arousal. Dean pressed the angel up against the library wall before he nipped at Castiel’s neck with his teeth, breath harsh and blasting against his lover’s skin as he did so.

“Do you even know what you do to me?” Dean muttered against his lover’s throat, as he started to rut his hips against Castiel’s.

“I am well aware,” Castiel conceded with a warm hint of a smile in his voice. “I like to turn you on.”

Dean chuckled against Castiel’s collar, before pressing kiss after kiss against Castiel’s exposed throat. The angel cradled his lover’s head with one slender hand, plump lips curling into a satisfied smile as he purred in near constant contentment. He felt Dean’s dick hard and ready against his thigh, hot and unrelenting as the hunter pressed his body up against his.

“Cas,” Dean murmured against the shell of the angel’s ear.

Castiel turned his face to Dean’s, breath held at the wrecked sound of his lover’s voice, eyes locking upon Dean’s full mouth so close to his own. There was a weighted moment when Dean stared back at Castiel’s softer mouth, before his lips descended upon the angel’s and they touched in a heated kiss. Castiel reached down between them and cupped Dean’s dick, squeezing to indicate to Dean his continued interest.

“Let’s go to the car,” Dean murmured into Castiel’s ear. “Can’t go too far, ‘cos of Sammy.”

Castiel grunted, but still followed Dean to the snow covered Impala, towed by the hand by his lover. They piled into the back seat, glad for the relative warmth of the car against the bitter snow whipped air of outside. Castiel supported Dean’s weight against his body as the hunter shifted into a more comfortable position on top of the angel, erections rubbing together and causing the lovers to moan gently.

Dean drew away and stared down at Castiel, eyes caught by the angel’s liquid gaze as Castiel stared back. Castiel reached up and pressed one hand against Dean’s forehead, blinked and the hunter found that they were both mostly naked, clothes folded upon the car’s floor beside them.

Dean shifted against Castiel slowly and felt the promised pair of dark blue silky panties rubbing against his thigh. Dean lifted himself away and looked down to get a better look at what his lover was wearing. The hunter smiled, unable to take his gaze from the front of the lingerie, where Castiel’s dick pressed in a large and tempting bulge. As Dean had imagined, the front of the panties were stained a darker blue, wet patch of pre-cum spreading over the material.

Castiel scuffled backwards slightly on the seat and watched as Dean bent his head to Castiel‘s crotch, nose touching the front of Castiel’s lingerie eagerly. The hunter snuffled against the bulge of Castiel’s erection, inhaling the intoxicating scents of the angel’s arousal and Castiel held the back of Dean’s head with one slender hand. He stared down benevolently at Dean, before he brushed a stray strand of hair away from Dean’s forehead. His fingers continued stroking through the short strands of the hunter’s hair, and Dean closed his eyes against the soft caresses. It made Dean feel like he was home again, with his mother looking after him when he was ill as a very small child. He breathed in and caught the ripe and heady scent of Castiel’s arousal thickening in his throat, shattering reminiscences of his childhood into something less innocent and all too lascivious and debauched.

He mouthed at the front of Castiel’s panties, adding to the wetness staining the front of the material with his saliva as he worked at the thick length of Castiel’s cock behind the trappings of expensive lingerie. Castiel purred and his hand stilled on the back of Dean’s head, thighs trembling with pent-up need as Dean continued mouthing at him from behind the screen of his panties.

Finally, Dean’s hand snagged in the lacy waistband, pulling down the material roughly and closing his mouth swiftly over the end of Castiel’s cock as it sprung free. He sucked him back eagerly, thick length familiar in his mouth as his head started to bob between Castiel’s legs.

The angel’s breath came hard and fast as Dean brought him close to the edge, mouth skilled and wet against his throbbing erection. He felt the first tickle of Dean’s fingertips against his balls, before the hunter was openly palming him, hand massaging the angel’s sac and wringing aroused mewls of loud pleasure from Castiel’s throat. Castiel started fucking his dick greedily inside Dean’s mouth, breath harsh as he needed more friction against his aching cock and Dean took him as best as he could.

Dean swallowed around the leaking crown of his lover’s dick until Castiel came, a scream ripping from his throat with the force of his orgasm. He flooded Dean’s mouth with thick spurts of his cum and Dean drank him back, milking him of every last drop of his seed, before pulling away to lick his lips. He wiped the remaining dribbles of cum from his chin, before Castiel descended upon him, pushing him back against the Impala’s back seat and straddling him eagerly, hips heavy and unrelenting against his own.

The hunter grumbled in deprived disgust when Castiel eased away, yet still he watched as the angel leant over the front seat. Castiel’s long arm reached for the glove compartment, slender fingers popping the door open and retrieving the lube from inside its dark depths. Dean was smiling by the time that Castiel returned to sit in his lap again, eyes greedy with need. He watched silently as Castiel squeezed lube over his waiting fingers eagerly, breath held behind plump lips gently.

Dean watched, lips parted and cheeks flushed in high arousal as the angel reached around to work himself loose with lube slick fingers, plump lips parted into an “o” of desire. Dean felt his dick begin to throb and ache between his legs with the need to sink deep inside his lover again and again. Castiel finally finished preparing himself, before he sank down upon Dean’s erect dick, hips slapping against the hunter’s as he bounced in Dean’s lap. Dean grunted and tried to fuck into Castiel, but found the position too awkward, limbs too cramped on the Impala’s squeaky leather seat. He soon lay back, letting the angel ride him, hips rolling against his own in almost angry motions.

Castiel rode him hard and fast, hips slamming greedily against Dean’s and taking him as far as he could inside his body, wordless noises spilling from his throat as he came closer to completion. Dean felt thick and hot inside him, filling him up as he thrust himself onto his lover and he wrapped eager fingers around his cock. His wrist snapped as he started to wank off, fingers rubbing swiftly over his erection as the orgasm built inside him. His limbs turned numb, movements lethargic as he came closer to the edge and he spilled out over his hand and splattered over Dean with a loud scream of Dean’s name.

Dean felt Castiel’s muscles clench around him, climax rippling against his thick shaft and he flooded Castiel with his cum, wails of Castiel’s name barely choked off in his throat. Their bodies came to a slow stop as they stared at one another in sated weariness. Dean smiled up at Castiel, laying his head back against the cool glass of the Impala’s window and watching the lazy drifts of snow pile up against the trunk. Dean started to shiver, a chill leaching into his body from where his head rested against snowy glass and Castiel looked down upon him with concern.

“I’m cold, sweetheart,” Dean said, by way of explanation.

Castiel gave Dean one of his long slow nods of understanding, before he flicked his wrist and Dean found his clothes back on his body. He smiled, already feeling the warmth returning to his limbs as Castiel repeated the same gestures upon his own slender body. The angel then reached forward and snagged an abandoned scarf of Sam’s from the front seat., turning back to Dean to drape the thick woollen item around the hunter’s neck.

Dean laughed at that, before pulling the angel into a hug, nuzzling against Castiel’s purring throat tenderly. They lay in each other’s arms, exchanging warmth and kisses, mouths locked in slow, languid displays of love, before a loud knock pounded against the window directly behind Dean’s head. Dean surged forward in shock, forehead clashing painfully against Castiel’s, before he fell back again. The back of his head thudded against the glass and he felt the first blossom of a headache flash behind his eyes.

“Son of a bitch,” he cursed, gruffly, as Castiel skimmed gentle fingertips over Dean’s forehead, removing all traces of pain from the hunter’s head. “Thanks, dude.”

“You’re welcome,” Castiel said, as the passenger door swung open, admitting a swirl of freezing snow and Sam.

“So that’s where you are. Should have known,” Sam sighed, with a shake of his head. “You done?”

“Guess we’ll have to be now,” Dean said, with a pinched look at his brother.

Castiel watched Dean closely, expressionlessly, but otherwise didn’t say or do anything. Sam looked over the back seat at them, mouth squinched shut in a disapproving line.

Finally, he asked - “You want me to drive or something?”

“Thanks, Sammy. You’re the man,” Dean replied, as he handed his brother the keys to the Impala awkwardly.

Sam sighed, but remained silent, shifting over behind the wheel and jamming the keys into the ignition violently. To break the silence, Castiel asked a question in his deep, yet always reassuring voice.

“Did you find what you were looking for, Sam?” he asked.

“What?” Sam asked, voice distracted as he angled the car out of the parking lot, peering out of the windshield past the driving snow.

“Your books. Did you find what you were looking for?” Castiel asked, over the top of Dean’s soft, yet agonized groan.

Sam had to smile at that, knowing of Dean’s fondness for poking fun at his bookish tendencies.

“No, Cas,” Sam said, finally, as he slotted the car in a lull in traffic. “Not this time. I’m guessing you found what you were looking for.”

“Yes, thank you, Sam. I am very satisfied, as always,” Castiel replied, primly.

Dean’s groans became louder, yet still muffled against the shoulder of the angel’s coat. Just like Sam knew of Dean’s tendencies to poke fun at him, he also knew that Dean thought that Castiel needed a filter installed between his brain and his mouth sometimes. He knew from the agonised sounds emanating from his brother that this was one of those times. He grinned to himself, dimples flashing deep into his cheeks before he spoke.

“Take it as a compliment, Dean. At least you’re making your boyfriend happy,” he said, gently, although his laughter was still evident beneath his words.

“I know, dude, but some things are best kept private,” Dean said, words muffled against Castiel’s neck now.

“Dean, you were the one who left to have sex with him in your car. You couldn't have been more blatant,” Sam pointed out, as he stopped at a traffic light.

“He’s right, Dean,” Castiel said, mildly.

“Oh, side with Sam now, why don’t you?” Dean groused, but Sam could still hear the amusement instilled in his brother’s voice. “Actually, Sammy, you’re right for once.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam said, with a sour note marring his previous amusement.

Dean didn’t reply; instead Sam heard the distinctive sound of gentle kissing coming from the back seat, and shared whispers of tender words exchanged between the lovers. Sam had to smile at that, and left the two alone, or as alone as the confines of a car’s interior would allow. He didn’t speak until they’d parked in front of the motel they’d scoped out earlier and stepping out into the snow driven day with a shiver. He waited in the drifting flakes, hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets until Dean and Castiel extricated themselves from the back seat and each other to join him. Sam took one look at the lovers rosy cheeks and kiss stained lips and turned away with a sigh.

“I’m getting my own room, aren’t I?” he asked, without rancor.

“Thanks, Sammy, you’re such a sport,” Dean grinned at his brother, before wrapping one arm solidly around Castiel’s waist.

Castiel transferred his gaze from Sam back to Dean but remained silent, eyes wide and innocent as they followed the younger Winchester inside the motel‘s warm reception. True to his word, Sam booked two rooms next to one another, before retreating to his own room and the safety of a loud TV and a book. He tried to ignore the very obvious and extremely loud noises coming from the room next door, attempting not to dwell on the fact that Dean and Castiel were making love loudly just to annoy him.

Finally, the room next door fell silent, leading Sam to think that either they were resting or they were keeping the noise down to more normal levels. Finally, he snapped off the TV and light and settled down into bed for the night. His sleep remained blissfully undisturbed by Dean and Castiel’s exploits during the early hours of the morning.

~fini~


End file.
